What His Demon Wants
by 00Zero
Summary: Let me take control for a day, hm? The demon pleaded. NEVER! Sesshomaru roared inside his head. He would never allow his demon to take control. Just the thought of what the demon would do make him, the great Sesshomaru, shuddered in fear.


I do not own Inuyasha.

I'm taking a break from editing "Friends with Benefits" and decided to write something for fun. I hate editing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Review please.

* * *

.

* * *

"Father, is there a way to get rid of your inner demon?" Sesshomaru asked his father, toga, the Inutoshio.

Toga turned around to look at his son who was standing behind him with the impossible-to-read expression.

"No, son. The inner demon is a part of us. It is impossible to be removed. Even though it makes us feel like we have schizophrenia at times, but the best we can do is to suppress it. Keep it lock away, like prisoner." Inutashio explained calmly. He noticed the slight annoyance coming from his son's eyes, the only expression Sesshomaru would give, before Sesshomaru murmured "Hn."

"I know son, the inner demon can be annoying. Especially when it contradicted to what you want." His father gave him a sympathy look, knowing exactly what his son was going through.

"Just ignore it son, you are the one in control." He advised. Sesshomaru said nothing. Toga knew it must have pushed Sesshomaru to his limit to come and seek his guidance because Sesshomaru had always been independent.

"It's normal, son, if it keeps telling you to kill. You are not strange and everyone has gone through this. We are demons. Killing is a part of our nature. You just have to be in charge and don't let your inner demon going on a killing spree." He gave the wisdom to his son. His inner demon was always thirsty for blood.

"That's your demon's only problem?" Sesshomaru asked tonelessly. His irritated shown even under his well masked face.

"What else could it?" Toga asked in bewilderment.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru answered coldly and left his father behind. Toga would never understand. And Sesshomaru was not about to tell Inutashio that his demon had been obsessed with pink.

**Come on, pink is nice. White is boring. We should change to pink.**

Again, his demon tried to convince him that pink was the best.

**_No_**! He growled inside his head hoping to silence the demon. But no, his demon love to chat. The only time it ever stopped chatting was when he went to sleep. But even in sleep, the demon sometimes murmured in his dream.

**What's wrong with pink? It's so beautiful and adorable.** The demon protested dreamingly.

Sesshomaru growled in frustration wanting so badly to tear his demon to pieces. It was not only obsessed with pink but had been trying to convince Sesshomaru to change his outfit style too. The white color was too dull, his demon said, so he should change it to pink. He should shorten his pants too, like the wolf prince demon, Koga, and show his beautiful long legs to the world. He should get rid of his black armor because it made him look intimidating, something he did not need. What's more, it kept telling Sesshomaru to replace his proud and deadly glare with sweet smile. His face was so handsome and incomparable, but his stoic expression and cold personality had been pushing people away, blah, blah, blah. The list went on and on. The worst part and most hated to him of all was that Sesshomaru could not KILL HIS INNER DEMON. He had to live with it for the rest of his life.

**Oh look at that. That's a fine behind**. His demon whistled before purred happily as a person walked past Sesshomaru. It always looking at indecent places.

Sesshomaru growled in warning for it to shut up.

**What's with looking? We are young and healthy. Don't be so grumbly or we will get old too soon. I don't like wrinkles. And what's not to like about that fine ass. It is round, well tone, and tight, just the way we like.** The demon complained.

**_That's you! Not me!_** Sesshomaru's eyes bled red from anger. Whishing he could tear the demon out of him.

**What's wrong with you! That ass is as fine as anyone could get**. The demon countered.

**_That ass belongs to a MAN_**! Sesshomaru pointed out slowly and dangerously in disgust.

**So what? It's still a fine ass. And you know, you like it. **It purred excitingly inside Sesshomaru's head.

He wanted to kill something.

**Don't be angry. It's not good for our health. Let me take control for a day, hm?** The demon pleaded.

NEVER! Sesshomaru roared inside his head. He would never allow his demon to take control. Just the thought of what the demon would do make him, the great Sesshomaru, shuddered in fear.

* * *

.

* * *

Lol, I hope you have fun. Don't forget to review. Thanks. :D


End file.
